


Bruises (Beau x Reader Soulmate AU)

by Jinxitty



Series: Critical Role Oneshots and Drabbles [6]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Gen, Pre-Campaign 2 (Critical Role), Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxitty/pseuds/Jinxitty
Summary: Requested on Quotev:"I was wondering if you could do a kind of angsty Beau x Depressed!reader soulmate AU? possibly either where whatever you write on your skin shows up on your soulmate's skin or where they feel the pain (mental, physical, emotional...) that the other goes through..."
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Reader
Series: Critical Role Oneshots and Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066961
Kudos: 5





	Bruises (Beau x Reader Soulmate AU)

**Author's Note:**

> I went with doing a pre-campaign thing since that Beau was a lot more angsty than current Beau as well as going with the shared pain because I feel like that gives some quality angst due to Beau's backstory.

It was a very interesting experience the first time the pain hit you. You were just doing your own thing, when you felt like you had been smacked. It had hurt quite a bit considering you were a child then and getting hit as a child is a different pain than that of an adult. Fear definitely went over you at the feeling, fear for your soulmate being okay.

That fear continued to grow as you got older, feeling as if your soulmate constantly got into fights from all the bruises and scrapes that have begun to form on your own skin from their doing. That fear turned into self consciousness at the eyes of people that would see those bruises and pity you for getting someone that didn't seem to care about all the pain. 

There had been people that would call your soulmate selfish for not thinking about the fact that they're also harming their soulmate. You would always defend them, stating that things happen. But eventually you began to believe that. If they really cared then why would they allow themselves to get hurt all the time? Why wouldn't they be more careful, at least, for your sake?

Walking through the streets and seeing how happy everyone was with their soulmate or how they'd take so much care in their bodies just so their soulmate wouldn't be harmed really hurt you. You tried not to judge your soulmate as you don't know their situation, but they kept being reckless and it definitely felt like they weren't trying to keep themselves safe.

There was a point in time where the physical pain stopped for a bit. At least, the frequency of it stopped, now and then you would feel as if you're being battered and hit with blunt objects. You had no idea what your soulmate was doing but your hope that your soulmate had moved on from being careless diminished.

By the time you were an adult, you were pretty much an introvert. You didn't want to talk to others in fear of a sudden flash of pain. You also constantly covered yourself up just to avoid the looks from the marks that you'd receive on your skin because of your soulmate. Hell you'd definitely grown a lot more cold as well to everyone and to even the idea of your soulmate. Sometimes you'd find yourself wishing that you'd never meet just because of all the hatred and sadness you've kept bottled down from all the pain.

You didn't get that wish. Being an adult means you had to have some way to make money. Thankfully you got a job with cleaning up a rather simpler store. It was nice and usually no one bothered you. Until one day a trio of people came busting in, talking very animatedly and at a way louder than room volume tone. You tried not to let it bother you as you kept doing your job.

"Hey, aren't you burning up?" You looked over at the question. It came from a bit of a gruff voice. The darker-skinned female human of the trio was the one to call out. It didn't sound like they were worried about you, more so suspicious as to why someone is dressed to the nines in summer.

"'m fine," you muttered as you continued doing your job. The distraction from the human caused you to not pay attention to what you had been doing since most people leave you alone, causing you to accidentally run into something, stubbing your toe.

"Shit!" A hiss of pain came from both you and the human woman. Your eyes meeting again as her companions, a female blue tiefling and a half-orc man seemed very surprised but also excited? You felt your chest tense up at the fact that you seemed to both hurt yourselves. You didn't want to assume anything but the knot in your stomach as the anger and guilt and every emotion you've kept to yourself was coming forward. 

"Can I head home? I'm not feeling great." You had asked the shop owner, who agreed and you quickly made your way out of the shop. You were trying to hurry along but there was yelling coming from behind you. Eventually you felt a hand on your arm pulling you to a stop, causing you to wince at the strength that was behind it. 

"Shit, sorry, didn't mean to hurt you with that." It was the human woman. She seemed nervous as she looked at you and also like she didn't know what she was supposed to do. You couldn't help the glare from appearing on your face, causing her to wince a bit at the hostility that she showed. "Uh... I'm Beau?"

"I don't care." She winced this time and you felt a tug at your heart at that, causing you to feel even more upset. You wanted to be mad at this person, at this apparent soulmate of yours, but being mean to them still hurt.

"Maybe this was a mistake... just in the shop I thought that, well we both were hurt so I thought cause you know, soulmates?" She seemed very out of her element. You wished you didn't find it endearing.

"I don't care." The woman, Beau, was now looking as if she was getting annoyed.

"Well I do! Look I don't know what your problem is with me-"

"My problem? You try growing up constantly in pain because _someone_ is always getting hurt. You try being so worried and scared that your soulmate isn't doing okay only for people to mention how they probably don't give a damn. You try feeling as if you're worthless because your soulmate isn't even trying to stay safe!" You couldn't help as the anger overloaded. The anger that was in Beau's eyes dimmed as she suddenly looked very hurt and guilt took over. You started to feel guilt yourself, but tried pushing it away.

"I... I didn't mean... My family life wasn't great and I was a stupid kid... the idea of a soulmate was the only thing that kept me from throwing it all away..." She admitted and you felt even more guilt. You had no idea what she's gone through. You were being selfish. You were being the hurtful one. "You aren't worthless, I didn't mean to hurt you so much."

"People constantly pitied me because of all the bruises and broken bones."

"I didn't mean..."

"I wear all these clothes to cover up the scars and marks." Beau winced at that idea as she looked down. There seemed to be a shared sadness and guilt between the two of you. "I was so scared that something could happen to you." She looked up at that and you noticed her eyes holding back tears, which you felt your own starting to well up.

"I'm an asshole and selfish and I haven't had a single good thing in my life. I was scared of this and didn't think of what I was doing. I get if you never want to see me again, I'll try harder to be safe but I don't -"

"Please I don't want to lose you." 

"So... do you want to try?" She sounded so scared and so hopeful at the question. You couldn't help but feel more guilt at the fact that you were so hurtful towards her. 

"I would like to but I was awful to you and you deserve -"

"Don't you fucking say that I deserve better! Sorry... I just, it's not your fault. Hell if I was you I'd be screaming and wanting to fight because of the bullshit that I put you through." You couldn't help a small chuckle at that.

"Guess we're both just guilt ridden assholes, huh?" Beau had her own watery laugh from that as she went to try and dry her eyes. "But yeah, yeah I'd like to try."

It'd definitely take some time before you two are fully comfortable with things, considering the amount of guilt you both still carried about everything. But you're willing to try.


End file.
